


Кончиками пальцев

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грег хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем пришёл, пока Шерлок, заправляя рубашку под ремень, смотрит на него с нетерпеливым выжиданием, наверняка в очередной раз называя про себя идиотом, и спасибо, что только про себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кончиками пальцев

Наверное, это случается с каждым. Ты случайно ловишь взглядом изгиб ключицы в распахнутом вороте. Случайно замечаешь, как длинный палец задумчиво ведёт по чётко очерченным губам. Случайно видишь, зайдя в неудачный момент, как он переодевает рубашку, и длинное хищное тело, жилистое и гибкое, приковывает твоё внимание, невольно сбив с мысли.

— Инспектор? — окликает его Шерлок, застёгивая предпоследнюю пуговицу и оборачиваясь.

Грег хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем пришёл, пока Шерлок, заправляя рубашку под ремень, смотрит на него с нетерпеливым выжиданием, наверняка в очередной раз называя про себя идиотом, и спасибо, что только про себя.

Наверное, говорит себе Грег, вздыхая и всё же собираясь с мыслями, это случается с каждым. Особенно когда тебе за сорок, ты разведён и большую часть времени (скажем откровенно: почти всё своё время) проводишь на работе, где самым привлекательным человеком в твоём окружении оказывается вовсе не миленькая девушка (за таковую могла бы сойти Молли Хупер, если бы у Грега хватало времени и желания заглядывать в морг чаще раза в месяц), а Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок Холмс одним текучим движением надевает своё неизменное пальто, затем наматывает на шею шарф и, засунув руки в карманы, первым выходит из комнаты. Грег выходит следом за ним, стараясь не думать о том, что с удовольствием снял бы с Шерлока этот шарф. Возможно, и что-нибудь ещё.

***

Иногда Грег представляет, что все люди для Шерлока на одно лицо, и тому на самом деле совершенно безразлично, кто будет помогать ему с очередным расследованием, лишь бы интуитивно угадывал, когда нужно молчать, а когда — задавать глупый вопрос, позволяя Шерлоку пуститься в снисходительные объяснения.

Хотя Уотсона он всё же выделяет из серой безликой толпы окружающих его имбецилов, и Грегу от этого даже чуточку обидно.

Всерьёз обижаться на Шерлока он перестал довольно давно, просто решив для себя, что в этом нет смысла. Все эмоции Грега в его адрес сплетаются в настоящий хаос из беспорядочно сменяющих друг друга раздражения, удивления, возмущения и восхищения. После прыжка Шерлока с крыши Бартса и возвращения из мёртвых к этой гремучей смеси добавляется ещё и усталая, тихая нежность. Почему-то именно эта история из всех заставила Грега увидеть Шерлока хрупким и уязвимым — живым человеком со своими слабостями и привязанностями, тоже по-своему заботящимся о близких.

То, что сам Грег тоже попадает в краткий список его близких, рождает какое-то особое тепло где-то под рёбрами.

***

Есть что-то завораживающее в его голосе, ускользающе быстрых улыбках, пристальном взгляде; в танце чутких пальцев над телом очередной жертвы, или колбами с химическими реактивами, или документами, разложенными на столе Грега.

Да, именно завораживающее. Никаким иным словом невозможно описать то, как Шерлок действует на него, и в этом просто не может быть ничего стыдного, неловкого, или неожиданного. Грег не сходит с ума. 

Но почему-то от этой мысли не становится легче дышать.

***

Шерлок приходит к нему через неделю после свадьбы Уотсона.

Проходит в комнату, осматривается со смесью брезгливости и живого любопытства. Его взгляд на долю секунды задерживается на фотографиях, стоящих на книжной полке, на корешках книг, на невыгоревшем пятне на стене, где раньше висела картина, ещё на каких-то мелочах, которые Грег не успевает отследить.

Шерлок опускается в кресло, закидывает одну непомерно длинную ногу на другую, снова осматривается — и Грег понимает вдруг, что Шерлок просто оттягивает разговор, отвлекая себя деталями.

— Шерлок? 

Тот быстро, как ящерица, поворачивает к нему голову, уставившись немигающими светлыми глазами, и спрашивает с некоторой растерянностью:

— Скажите, Лестрейд, у вас когда-нибудь были друзья? Что вы делали, когда они уходили?

Звучит это примерно как «У вас были собаки? Как вы справлялись с блохами?»

Грегу хочется закрыть лицо руками и расхохотаться. Вместо этого он наливает им обоим виски, протягивает один стакан Шерлоку и садится во второе кресло.

— Ничего, Шерлок. Просто ждал, когда они вернутся.

Шерлок хмыкает, принимая информацию к сведению.

***

Прикасаться к нему — это отдельное мучение.

Задержать ладонь на его спине, ощутив неожиданно сильные мышцы под тканью рубашки. Задеть его пальцы, передавая папку с материалами по делу. Схватить за плечи, чтобы заставить вернуться к реальности из слишком глубокой и несвоевременной задумчивости.

Поддержать, обхватив за талию и закинув руку себе на шею, принимая весь его вес и мысленно проклиная неуёмных консультирующих детективов, свой собственный не поспевающий за ними разум и все ножи на свете.

Кровь у Шерлока точно такая же, как и у всех живых людей, но пьяная ухмылка, появляющаяся у него на губах в полуобморочном состоянии, кажется Грегу совершенно нечеловеческой.

***

Губы Шерлока — жёсткие, горячие, нетерпеливые, не уступая в этом его пальцам, и Грег, задыхаясь от точных, уверенных и совершенно безжалостных прикосновений, удивляется, с чего мог взять, будто Шерлок — девственник.

***

— Доброе утро, Шерлок, — уже почти привычно говорит Грег, входя всвой кабинет.

Шерлок благодушно кивает, не оборачиваясь. Он сидит в кресле Грега, развернувшись лицом к окну, водрузив ноги на подоконник и подпирая подбородок сложенными вместе пальцами. Судя по всему, он провёл в этой позе всю ночь, думая над делом, — подобное повторяется не в первый и даже не в пятый раз. Шерлок словно поселился в кабинете Лестрейда, и тот начинает испытывать беспокойство.

— Есть подвижки? 

Шерлок медленно ведёт головой, продолжая сосредоточенно всматриваться в окно. Подвижек по-прежнему нет, а значит, весь день Шерлок вновь будет бегать по всему Лондону, задавать странные вопросы случайным, на первый взгляд, людям, звонить в самый неподходящий момент Лестрейду, чтобы тот приехал в другой конец города, а после вот так же просидит в его кабинете до утра, уставившись в окно и раскладывая информацию в голове.

Грег вздыхает и снова надевает уже снятое пальто.

— Поехали.

— Куда? — Шерлок разворачивается вместе с креслом.

— Куда угодно, — со сдержанным недовольством отвечает Грег. — За все годы службы мне в этом кабинете не пришла в голову ни одна удачная идея. Судя по всему, не придёт и тебе. 

Шерлок несколько мгновений смотрит на него, затем его губ касается знакомая быстрая улыбка. Коротко кивнув, он поднимается и тоже надевает пальто.

— Мне нужно съездить по нескольким адресам.

— Я поведу.

***

Ладони Грега скользят по его рёбрам, по влажной от пота груди, по плечам и снова вниз, по длинным рукам, узким кистям, запястьям; он проводит пальцами по животу Шерлока, с удовольствием чувствуя, как напрягаются его мышцы, сжимает губами кожу шеи, ловя биение пульса. Он продолжает прикасаться, поглаживать, целовать, не прекращая при этом двигаться внутри Шерлока. Тот закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло с остро выступающим кадыком, облизывает пересохшие губы и дышит хрипло и шумно, до боли сжимая ягодицы Грега, вдавливая его ещё глубже в себя.

Шерлок вздрагивает, короткая судорога проходит по всему его длинному телу, он невольно распахивает глаза с расширенными зрачками, слепо глядя в потолок, и выплёскивается себе и Грегу на живот. 

Грег кончает вслед за ним через ещё несколько резких, глубоких толчков, крепко сжимая запястья Шерлока. 

С минуту они оба лежат неподвижно, переводя дыхание. Пальцы Шерлока невесомо касаются коротких жёстких волос Грега, почти не задерживаясь. Он выкатывается из-под тела любовника, наскоро обтирается бумажными салфетками, щёлкает зажигалкой, закуривая, и садится прямо на пол, прижав ладони к вискам. 

Мгновенно забытая сигарета тлеет в его пальцах, медленно осыпаясь на пол пеплом. Грег лежит в постели, подперев голову кулаком и наблюдая за Шерлоком, погрузившимся в свои чертоги памяти. Наверное, кому-то другому эта сцена могла бы показаться странной, но для Грега она давно стала привычной. Он даже находит это по-своему милым.

Грег встаёт с кровати, вынимает из руки Шерлока дотлевшую почти до фильтра сигарету, делает одну затяжку и тушит окурок в пепельнице. До утра остаётся несколько часов.


End file.
